Talented Minds, Confused Hunters
by TomboyRPGamer
Summary: What happens when the group is transported to the present to a school with a majority of girls with uber boobage and gay dancer boys?


Disclaimer: No, I don't own Sorcerer Hunters, but I think we already knew that. This is also my first fanfics ever, so it's bound to be a little bad. The school mentioned here actually does exist, and I hope Mrs. O'Conner or Dr. Opacic don't ever read this and sue my butt. ^_^;; Anywho. On with the story..!  
  
* * *  
  
Talented Minds, Confused Hunters  
  
Chapter 1: Meeting of the minds  
  
* * * "What the effin' hell?"  
  
"Carrot, watch your language," Tira commanded promptly.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry, but I don't believe that this thing will ever get us anywhere but in the exact same spot, and if it can, I'll go out with Millie and enjoy it. C'mon now, Tira - you can't honestly believe that there's some magical teleportation thingy that can take us thousands of years into the future, can you?" asked Carrot Glace in an animated sort of fashion.  
  
"There's nothing that disproves this theory, brother," Marron told his brother calmly. "I think we should just give it a shot. We get a couple hundred silver out of the deal - we could use the money. And besides - what have we got to lose? Big brother, please. Let's just give it a shot," Marron smiled.  
  
Carrot was hooked.  
  
"Fine. I'll do it for Marron. But all y'all are coming with me! Wherever we're going is not going to be fun, and I won't enjoy it one bit, so if I have a shitty time, so will all of you!"  
  
At this they all looked a bit skeptical. Of course, Chocolat was willing to go anywhere her darling was, and Marron would go with his brother if Carrot wanted him too. Gatteau would certainly go if Marron was going, and Millie would follow Carrot, just to bug him, but they all were a bit wary of trying something scarcely thought of.  
  
"See? You all don't want to go either."  
  
"N-No. We'll definitely go," chimed Chocolat, obviously looking for some excuse to spend more time with her darling. The others all agreed, slowly of course, but they all packed their things and grabbed their money from the thieving little monger standing by the machine. He had a face only a mother could love, and only if that mother was blind in one eye and had that white milky film over the other. Simply put, he was ugly. But he was smart, and claimed to have made this machine that would transport the group thousands of years into the future on the very spot they were standing. They were all given what the monger called 'Bring-Backers,' in which they could push the button - but only all at once - and be brought back to their present time.  
  
"Step inside here," the monger pointed, shuffling along like a demented Igor, speaking even with the same tone of voice. "Once you do, I will flip the switch.!" he grinned, a bit too eager.  
  
Upon stepping inside, Carrot asked, "Has anyone tried this before?" The monger nodded and Carrot wondered, "Has anyone ever survived?" With that, the shriveled man threw the switch before having to answer and all six were thrown into a blue-green space, nearly tearing their faces off, the skin on their bodies stretching every which way, ripping their bodies nearly in two when all of a sudden.!  
  
WHUMP!  
  
As if by total luck, Carrot and his friends, fell, seemingly from the sky, into the bushes of some strange, white-painted area. Signs all around screamed, "OCHSA; Orange County High School of the Arts!" which, they heard a few kids saying, was one of the best high schools for those who have some sort of talent, be it music or art or what-have-you. With all their gear on, they walked into miniscule parking lot, turning in circles at the size of the building nearest them - seven stories! -, the number of students present when the sun was still so low in the sky it could not be seen past the building, and the number of cars driving in and out of the parking lot. (For one reason or another, they figured out what cars were soon enough and didn't have to bother but one or two people.)  
  
After their stomachs had all settled from the time travel experience, the world had finally stopped spinning, and there was finally only one Tira, Carrot looked around and noticed many a strange thing. Firstly, the number of men at this high school was very minimal when compared to the women. Out of 1200 students, probably only about 100 of them were men, and at least 80% of them were gay.  
  
Many girls around what seemed to be small blue mesh picnic tables were skinny and had their dyed hair pulled up into a bun or some sort of ponytail, their bodies covered - though barely - in tiny shirts and hoochie shorts. Carrot felt his jaw hit the already hot asphalt and Tira slapped him while Chocolat picked his jaw up, cooing, "You might need this, darling."  
  
Gatteau felt right at home as he walked up to the tables and talked to some of the guys - gay, of course - and commented on their outfits. They then began conversing about clothes and hair and how wonderful they both looked. Carrot and the others didn't think this was normal, but Marron had no complaints, as he was finally in peace. The five now walked to the tables, leaving Gatteau with his 'friends' and found many different people: some dressed in black, while some dressed in rainbows; some wore clothes from head to toe, some from bust to butt. Either way, they were all different and all hung with their respectable groups. Until they met four people very much like them.  
  
Carrot was the first to notice, as they were all girls. He judged them all quickly.  
  
The first was Leslie - a blonde, small pony-tailed girl, about 5' 11", wearing many different layers of shirts and baggy cargo shorts with an attitude like none other. She smiled at Carrot and blushed softly, but quickly gained her composure. Carrot sighed to himself - her boobs were average size and she didn't wear make-up. He knew, though, that she had a boyfriend by the way she could just blush and shake it off, like it was no big deal.  
  
Christine was next - hoochie shorts over black tights, a skimpy shirt over a fishnet one, her short dusty-brown colored hair under a tea cozy that adorned her slight make-uped face. She was obviously a dancer and Carrot was uninterested when he saw the size of her breasts, but even more so when he saw her boyfriend walk up and hug her.  
  
Simone followed - a very pretty black girl with short, straight black hair, unnatural streaks of brown occasionally, a skirt down to her knees upon her hips and an off-the shoulders long-sleeved shirt - a deep red color - resting on her torso. Her boobs were fairly big and she wore little-to-no make-up - Carrot smiled at this and thought there might be hope.  
  
The final one was Elizabeth; a gothic girl with dyed dark purple/red, pulled into a naturally curly ponytail. Her eyes were covered in thick black eyeliner, her lips in black lipstick and she didn't look particularly pretty with all of that stuff covering her face, and Carrot cared a bit until he glanced at her breasts - they were huge!! He smiled at this until Tira elbowed his side and he let out a groan.  
  
When introductions were complete, Leslie went off to talk with Tira about how she keeps Carrot in step, Elizabeth went off to flirt with Marron, Christine talked with Chocolat about how lucky they were to have their 'darlings' and Simone talked with Millie about clothes for a while.  
  
This left Carrot. He wasn't too happy, as he wanted to talk to Elizabeth and Simone - the two he had dubbed the queens of the boobage department, when all of a sudden, as if some unbelievable force was placed upon a person, a girl came charging at - and ended up glomping - Carrot, squealing with delight as she smothered him with too much love for one person. Barely breathing, Carrot managed to scoot over so he was a bit more 'comfortable' and looked at the girl.  
  
"Ohayo! I'm Ka-chan! I love you so much! Will you marry me?!"  
  
Carrot looked down at this dark-skinned, dark-haired girl. Boobage: Plenty. He smiled and told him her name.  
  
"Oh, I know everything about you! You're my hero! I love you so so SO much! Carrot, you are my god! Welcome to OCHSA! Wait - what are you doing here?" Ka-chan was talking so incredibly fast it was making Carrot's head spin. Her voice was slightly high-pitched and a bit on the annoying side itself, but he figured this was just from excitement, and he decided that if she was a dog, she'd be one of those little tiny yippy dogs that run around in circles upon the ringing of a doorbell, only to piddle on the floor due to so much excitement and energy. Carrot tried to explain - though not having much luck - about what had been dubbed a 'time machine,' and told her that this was purely experimental, but he and his friends would have to leave soon.  
  
As soon as he finished this sentence, a small, freckled boy ran up and screamed, "Carrot!" and jumped on top of Ka-chan, giving the appearance of one soon-to-be massive orgy. Carrot wriggled free and demanded to know what the little boy was doing, and who the hell he was.  
  
"This is Peter!"  
  
"I'm your biggest fan!" A growling could be heard from Ka-chan, "Next to Karina, of course." Carrot blinked a bit and leaned down, whispering to Karina.  
  
"Oh yah - he's gay, Carrot! He loves bishonen." Carrot blinked a little more and stepped back.  
  
"Gatteau! I've got someone you'd like to meet!" 


End file.
